Natsu X Reader: A New Relationship
by phantomhivemichealislove
Summary: These are small stories between Natsu Dragoneel and the Reader, who is the OC. I obviously do not own the OC. We'll see how all of this goes. There is cuteness, but rated M for just in case. Read and review, but please don't hate and I'd rather not be flamed, but I do respect criticism and help if someone would be so kind.


_**A/N: This is a Natsu/Reader story. This is a little OOC and somewhat cheesy...we'll see how this goes. Read and review, requests and ways to make it better are appreciated, but I'd rather not be flamed. Thanks!**_

* * *

You were (Y/N) (L/N), Natsu Dragneel's best friend from when he was little.

Natsu's foster father Igneel, and your foster mother Isabelle, were close friends when they were younger, which is how you met Natsu in the first place.

Natsu always protected you...especially when Isabelle and Igneel disappeared.

You and Natsu had gotten separated when you were younger, Natsu coming to Fairy Tail a little after.

That led to the present: You arriving at Fairy Tail and eventually, because of your long history, Natsu and you became a couple.

* * *

"Natsu! It's too early!" You exclaim with a whine, walking behind him and dragging your Exceed, Spring, behind you.

"Sorry...but I had to go to the guild and I'd rather not have you home alone!" Natsu answers with a pout, causing you to coo and him to blush.

You walked over to the bar with him, ordering a vodka lemonade...your staple at the guild.

You took a sip as Natsu talked excitedly to Mira, a small smile on her face as she listened to him ramble.

You were tuned out of the conversation until you all of a sudden heard Natsu excitedly saying your name.

* * *

"Yes, Natsu?" You ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Um...I was...just saying...um...I was telling Mira...um..." Natsu rambles this time, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Natsu was just telling Mira how cute you look in the dress you're wearing!" Happy spoke up, Natsu trying to shush him, Spring agreeing with him.

"You're so cute!" You exclaim with a blush, throwing your arms around him.

Mira giggles as Natsu's face turns 45 different shades of red.

* * *

Laxus was grinning lewdly at you from the S-class floor, causing you to duck.

Your smile fell and you backed up into Natsu, his arms going around your waist.

"What's wrong, (nickname)?" Natsu asks cutely, snuggling his nose in the crook of your neck.

"Laxus is making me uncomfortable, that's all..." You whisper, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"What?" Natsu hisses, staring into your fire dragon-slayer eyes.

Yes, you were a fire dragon slayer just like Natsu.

* * *

"Hey, Laxus, stop making (Y/N) uncomfortable!" Natsu yells, causing you to blush and duck your head.

"I'm not doing anything to anyone, so I have no idea what you're talking about!" Laxus yells back, causing Natsu's hands to turn into fists with fire on them.

"Oh, my little Natsu...it's ok." You say in a teasing tone of voice as you smush his hair back.

"Ok, that's it!" Natsu "yells" at you before pulling you up and throwing your over his shoulder.

You giggle as your spun around, the rest of the guild giving small smiles as Natsu puts you down...this of course...causes you to fall.

* * *

Natsu grabbed you, helping you back up before you fell and hurt yourself.

"Did you eat chocolate, Natsu?" You ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Natsu asks back with a smirk.

"You just taste like it that's all..." You say as you wrap your arms around him.

"Well I haven't kissed you yet today..." Natsu realizes before he kisses your lips.

Your arms are wrapped around Natsu, a small smile on your face before you pull away.

* * *

It was later that same day, you and the rest of the guild were sitting in said guild, many wanting to hear some stories of you and Natsu when you were little.

"Oh my gosh, Natsu...do you remember when our first kiss was?" You ask with a blush on your face.

"Yes, I remember. It was Christmas...we couldn't get each other a present...so (Y/N) decided to kiss me...and that was her present to me." Natsu remembers, affectionately ruffling your hair.

"What was his present to you?" Lucy asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It was this little plastic ring he had made from scratch. He thought that I wouldn't be with anyone...so he gave me the ring and told me that when we turn eighteen if no one else marries me...then he would...and I'm holding you to that, by the way." You say with a small smile, playfully wagging a finger at him.

* * *

All of the girls exclaimed at the same time: "Awwww! So cute!"

Natsu blushed and mumbled..."and I will always keep that promise until the day I die."

You giggled and kissed his lips because of that, wrapping your arms around him as you still wear the ring to that day and show it to him.

"You still wear it? I thought you would've just kept it as a keepsake...not wear it." Natsu says with admiration in his voice.

"Of course I still wear it. You know, girls always take promises guys...even guys who are their best friends...seriously." You say with a blush as you duck your head.

* * *

Natsu, being who he is, ruffled your hair as he smiled at you, flinging your head around around in a cute manner in order to try and get your hair back into place until he did it himself, fixing your hair and kissing your cheek.

"How are you so sweet? Then again, you saved me from being...you know...raped." You say with a blush on your face.

"What?!" The rest of the Fairy Tail guild asked as they jumped up and ran over to you.

"Yeah, I was almost-raped and thanks to Natsu...that was stopped from happening." You say, snuggling closer to Natsu, who also grinned at you.

And, with that brave admission, had ended a regular day in the Fairy Tail guild.


End file.
